Across Reality
by Writer-senpai
Summary: Sora is finally going to confess to Kairi over the phone (don't judge). To his surprise, she returns his feelings and agrees to go on a date with him the next day! However, they might be getting ahead of themselves since the next day something very strange happens.


**Holy crap, sorry for being gone for so long. To those of you following my other story don't worry, I'm halfway done with the next chapter and should have it out soon. The reason it took so long is because I was planning a lot of stuff. **

**As for this story well, it's an idea I had recently and thought that it'd be fun to make it into a one-shot. If you guys like it then I could make this into a multi-chapter story after a while.  
**

**This is not proofread so sorry if there are any errors, this one-shot was mostly to show that I was not dead.  
**

* * *

**Across Reality**

'Come on you can do it! You've practiced, prepared yourself emotionally, and managed to stop talking in weird stuttered nervousness.'

Sora paced in his room, sweat glimmering on his forehead. His eyes did not trail away from the object that would decide his fate. It was funny really, he had used this particular object so much but was just now realizing how dangerous it could be. Only a few words and he could kiss his dignity goodbye.

"Freaking phone," he muttered with a twitching right eye.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down and think things through again...

On his phone was the number of Kairi, a _very _cute classmate he had a crush on for months. He didn't particularly remember when he started seeing her this way, she was by no means a stranger, they'd been sitting next to each other a couple of months before and were not unfamiliar with each other. His feelings from her came from more than looks, he was sure of that since he could not explain why he suddenly starting to feel this way towards her.

She was really nice to everyone, funny at times, and had a cute side only people that new her could see. This should put his mind at ease, her being so nice, but putting your feelings on the line was not something everyone could do.

Giving himself more time to think he thought of the two possible outcomes.

Rejection. Not only would it hurt badly but their sort of friendship would be ruined by the sheer awkwardness of being around each other.

If she felt the same way then...

With a blush he took the phone and dialed her number. This was it. No more fooling around.

"_Hello_?"

* * *

Kairi did not have many friends.

There had always been some sort of invisible barrier between herself and others that no one dared touch. It was odd. A lot of people knew her, waved at her, and even asked for her help on class assignments, but it didn't go further than that. Until one day someone dared break through the barrier...

Sora.

They had met several months ago and to date, she found it surprising that he did not have a girlfriend. Surely he could easily get one, she'd caught girls gushing over him several times, going over how he was so handsome, nice, and friendly. It had put her off at first when they first met, someone so popular had to have a lousy attitude and her classmates tended to over-exaggerate, but she was proven wrong by him.

It was as if Sora was oblivious to how popular he was with the girls.

After becoming friends, she slowly fell for his boyish charm. His blue eyes that seemed to always sparkle were ingrained in his mind as was that smile he reserved for his friends.

But how did he feel about her?

The bad thing about Sora was that he was nice to _everyone_, that's why it was really hard to know if he felt the same way. In her eyes, he did not treat her any different than he would a friend.

_Ring!_

She was pulled away from her thoughts by the ringing of her phone. Odd, she wasn't expecting anyone to call her.

"Hello?"

"_Kairi, hi! Um... do you have a minute?"_

_'Sora?!'_

* * *

Sora swallowed a lump in his throat, "I know it's really stupid to do this over the phone but I would have screwed something up if we talked in person."

"_What is it?_"

"I uh..."

"_Sora?_"

He took in a deep breath and finally let it all out.

"Do you want to go out with me? I've liked you for a long time! I understand if you don't-"

"_Yes, I do!_"

D-Did he hear that right?

A huge weight lifted off his shoulders before he was pulled into some sort of dream-like state when he realized what just happened. Kairi felt the same way! She liked him too!

"Do you want to go somewhere after school tomorrow?" He asked a bit more confidently than before thought his voice retained its hint of nervousness.

"_I'd love to. Meet me at the school gate when classes are over?_"

"Of course!"

After a first few minutes of awkwardness they began to open up to each other and lasted a good hour just talking on the phone. Both were in a euphoric state and looking forward to their first date.

* * *

The next day school went by like normal until Sora's shared class with Kairi was about to begin. At first he didn't know how to act but Kairi acted as if nothing happened.

Did she maybe not want people to find out?

He could respect that if she wanted, they hadn't even had their first date yet so telling others would be getting ahead of themselves. Yeah, that was it. But still... Why was Kairi acting so normally?

* * *

Sora waited by the school's gate and lit up when he noticed Kairi in the distance. As usual she was surrounded by friends, she often talked about how they would go out to all sorts of places.

His heart beat loudly against his chest when he saw her wave goodbye to them and notice him on the gate. She seemed a bit confused as she walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

Huh? Sora looked at her oddly before answering.

"I was waiting for you."

She seemed taken aback by the answer, "Oh. Is there something I could help you with?" A giggle escaped her lips, "You're always helping me with my class assignments so it's only fair that I help you too."

"Um... We talked yesterday on the phone, remember?"

Kairi looked at him oddly, "We didn't."

Was she kidding? Sora watched her in muted confusion and wondered if this was her way to call things off. Did he say something to make her call things off?

"Okay crazy, I'll see you tomorrow," she gave him a small smile before walking away, leaving him utterly dumbfounded.

_Ring!_

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he had a mind to ignore it but maybe it was his mom and she would have his head if he didn't answer. With a sigh he picked up the phone.

"_Sora? Um, are you coming out of school yet? I'm waiting at the gate._"

Time seemed to slow down for Sora as he watched Kairi walking away from school, talking with a classmate, while he heard Kairi's voice in his ear.

Was he going insane? He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the caller ID. Nope, her name was very clearly visible on the screen. Slowly bringing the phone to his ear again he heard Kairi's voice again.

"_Hello? Oh, never mind I can see you... So why am I still talking on the phone?_" She paused with a giggle.

"You're Kairi, right?"

She went quiet at the other end of the line before answering in a tone that matched his, "_Who are you?_"

"This isn't some sort of trick right? You don't have a twin sister or anything..."

"_What do you mean?_"

"I can literally see _you _walking without a phone in your hand. Heck, you're even talking with a friend."

"_And I can see _you _walking with a group of friends. A-Are we being set up to some kind of prank?_"

"Even if we were, how could they get double of us... Listen, I want you to take a picture of the _me _you see. I'll take a picture of the Kairi I see, deal?"

"_Okay._"

Sora nodded to himself and jogged near Kairi, raising his phone and taking a quick picture. Too distracted to care if he looked like some creepy stalker, stealing a picture of her like that, he leaned against a nearby wall and put the phone to his ear.

"_Got it._"

"Alright, let's send the pictures to each other."

* * *

Sora and Kairi gasped simultaneously when seeing a picture of themselves on the phone. They didn't want to believe it was real but after hearing how worked up they both were, and the very disturbing fact that the versions of themselves in the picture were dressed identically to them, this did not appear to be some sort of convoluted joke.

They each held the phones to their ears in silence.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we break reality?"

"We might have..."


End file.
